


A Sexcapade in Il Mheg

by Skysinger_Lukas



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysinger_Lukas/pseuds/Skysinger_Lukas
Summary: Idk what to tell you they literally just fuckin out in Il Mheg up on that cliff when you enter the area.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Sexcapade in Il Mheg

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this except it being self-indulgent because Thancred was my very first ffxiv crush. Also I have never and probably will never beta my works so. Yea. Enjoy!

Lukas should have figured this was bound to happen eventually; Thancred rarely ever asked for his help on a mission, preferring to do things alone for less of a risk of getting caught. 

Not that the blond minded however, as Thancred feverishly kissed his way down the dragoon's neck to suck on his pulse. They'd barely made it to the cliff overlooking Lydha Lran before the Hyur was pressing the Miqo'te into the flowers and soft grass in a feverish kiss. 

Lukas was all too happy to oblige, wrapping his arms over the taller man's shoulders to drag him closer, moaning softly into his mouth. Thancred ran his hands over Lukas's sides, squeezing here and there as he felt the man up in a way all too familiar to the both of them.

"I was so worried about you Lukas. It's been five years… five years since I last saw you…" Thancred mumbled breathlessly against Lukas's lips, "So much time to make up for."

The Warrior of Light smiled, his hands coming up to cup Thancred's face, "I'm here now, that's all that matters. It's okay, you can let go now."

The gunbreaker shifted to rest his forearms on either side of Lukas's head, his thighs flush with the back of the blonde's as grinded forward into the Miqo'te below him. 

"Lukas, oh how I have missed you so…" he whispered, relentlessly grinding into the man below him with low grunts.

Lukas whined, his hands moving to try and rid the Hyur of his pants, "You know… it would be a lot easier with these off."

Thancred leaned forward again to continue his assault on Lukas's bared neck, the Miqo'te whining submissively as he wrapped his legs around the Hyur to bring him closer. The straining in his breeches was becoming unbearable, and he shifted so that his clothed cock rubbed nicely against Thancred's chest with every upward grind.

"Thancred… please… fuck me please…" he begged, fisting strands of white hair as he moaned at another grind from the Hyur.

By the time Thancred pulled back to undo Lukas's pants to pull them off then his own, the Miqo'te was a writhing mess in the bed of flowers, and Thancred thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. With a growl, he pinned the blonde's wrists into the dirt with his own, having hooked Lukas's legs over his shoulders to bare his arousal to the world.

Lukas whimpered, spreading his legs further to accommodate Thancred's bulky shoulders; he sure hadn't slouched in his training, that much was obvious. Thancred pressed wet kisses and love bites to the inside of Lukas's knees before procuring a vial from the pocket of the jacket he still wore.

Lukas chuckled breathlessly, squirming in arousal as he eyed the vial, "Plan this, did you?"

"Oh darling you know I always come prepared; the question is, do you?" Thancred growled out, his gaze burning with desire as it raked over the blonde's cock standing at arousal.

"Thancred, you know I'm always prepared," Lukas replied as he watched the Hyur slick himself up to line the head of his cock at his entrance.

"Mm… guess we'll find out then," the silver haired man stated before thrusting in.

Both men gasped in pleasure at the sudden change, shudders wracking their forms as they got used to each other once again after being apart for so long. 

"Thancred… move…" Lukas ground out, shifting his hips to shallowly thrust himself on the man's dick.

"Don't have to tell me twice, love," Thancred replied as he began pistoning his hips at a hard, fast pace.

Lukas's moans increased in pitch, his biceps flexing as he struggled to keep from ripping his arms out of Thancred's grip. Instead he raised his hips to meet the Hyur's thrusts, relishing in the obscene sound of their bodies meeting.

Eventually Thancred let go of Lukas's wrists in favor of kneeling, his fingers digging into the Miqo'te's upper thighs as his pace picked up. The new angle earned high pitched cries from the blond, his nails raking over Thancred's back, digging into the cloth; he was sure if they were completely naked, his claws would have left harsh red lines over the man's shoulders.

"Yes! Oh fuck…! Gods yes, Thancred! Please!" Lukas begged, head tossed back in pleasure as he snaked one hand between them to stroke himself.

"Almost…. Twelve, Lukas you feel divine!" Thancred moaned into the blonde's neck, his pace faltering for pure speed and power.

"Inside, Thancred… come inside me… please," Lukas begged as his thumb rubbed over the tip of his cock, smearing precum over his hand.

With a startled cry, Thancred thrust once more before he buried himself deep in Lukas's ass as he came. As he caught his breath against the blonde's shoulder, he shallowly thrust a few times, moaning and shivering at the feeling of Lukas tightening around him, bits of his cum dripping out onto the ground below.

Lukas cried out in ecstasy as he finished himself off, coming into his hand as Thancred encouraged him gently. The dragoon dropped his head back into the bed of flowers as the two caught their breaths, Thancred resting his forehead on Lukas's chest before slowly leaning up to press a casual kiss to the blonde's lips.

At this point the Hyur was practically laying on top of the Miqo'te, Lukas's clean hand coming up to scrape gently over the base of Thancred's neck. This earned him an appreciative groan before the Hyur pulled out, both men making a face at the unpleasant feeling.

"At this point, the springs in Lakeland are closer than Longmirror Lake. If we leave before sundown, we can be back for dinner, or whatever Urianger ends up making," Thancred sighed as he wiped them both down with a spare cloth.

"I'm sure we'll be getting a lecture when we get back anyway. I bet the pixies are on their way now to tell on us," Lukas quipped as he sat up to press a final kiss to Thancred's lips.

"I'm sure," the Hyur chuckled in reply as he kissed back, his hand reaching to cup the back of Lukas's head gently.

This kiss was slower, still filled with an underlying simmering heat, a promise to do this again sometime soon when they had the chance. It was their own little game, "some strings attached"; while they undoubtedly did not have feelings for each other, their bond as allies who fight together kept them close, their worry and overwhelming fear of losing each other to the unknown undeniable. 

Once they'd cleaned off and made themselves mostly presentable, they stood at the gate leading to Lakeland.

Thancred patted the Miqo'te on the butt, earning an annoyed tail flick as he grinned at Lukas, "Come on; if we hurry I might have one or two more rounds in me."


End file.
